1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in apparatus for supporting or carrying percussion instruments, particularly drums of various kinds.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses many examples of apparatus for supporting percussion instruments but none providing the combination of features disclosed and claimed herein.
May U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,492 discloses hardware for supporting drums that is of a hinged construction and has one part of the hinge connectable to an external support, e.g., J-rods on a fixed support or a marching drum carrier, and another part of the hinge connectable to the shell of a drum or to the tension rods on a drum or to other hardware on the drum.
May U.S. Pat. No. 6,028,257 shows drum hardware and drums secured thereon preferably supported on a vest type carrier or a T-bar carrier or a fixed post or pedestal.
May U.S. Pat. No. 6,172,290 shows a hinged support for an array of drums.
Other possibly relevant prior art is Pyle U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,357; May U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,910 and May U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,810.